White Plum Blossoms
by Kage Otome
Summary: For Shelby. Somewhere along the way they came to care for each other, only the other didn't know. HinataxKagome


**Title:** White Plum Blossoms

**Author:** Kage Otome (Shadow Maiden)

**Summary:** Somewhere along the way they came to care for each other, only--the other didn't know.

**Rating:** Teen

**Crossover:** Inuyasha and Naruto

**Pairing:** Kagome/Hinata

**Feedback:** Preferred.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Inuyasha or Naruto, and do not make any profit from this work of fiction.

**A/n:** Okay everyone, if you have followed my work, you know I don't really write or read shounen-ai/Yaoi or shoujo-ai/Yuri, but here is my attempt at my very first (and probably only) shoujo-ai (ish) story. Forgive me for any OOC. I have never attempted something like this before, so go easy on me.

**Dedication:** This is of course dedicated to my cousin, _Shelby_, hope this meets your expectations. Merry Christmas!

I'd also like to give a special thank you to **Seri-chan19** for her aid and advice. Thank you for your opinions and thoughts (and **wee-little-kitsune's**) I probably wouldn't have had the guts to post it, if I hadn't gotten such positive feedback from you two.

**White Plum Blossoms**

Her thoughts were on Naruto, however as of late her thoughts had been taking another turn--towards another person. Kagome Higurashi. She entered Konoha roughly one year ago, and somewhere along the way, Hinata found herself thinking more and more about her. Where as Naruto reminded her of the summer, Kagome reminded her of that delicate time between winter and spring. She had a friendly but somewhat guarded disposition, calm but enthusiastic. She had confidence and belief in herself, in others and their dreams...and Kagome had confidence, belief in Hinata.

Kagome had been there to pick her up when she was feeling down. When she sunk down into the claws of being a 'failure' Kagome picked her up, using 'tough love' as she called it, and using 'kind love' because, Kagome had said, both were necessary to flourish, that believing in oneself, like Naruto, is greater than anyone elses disbelief. Believing in yourself will get you far--because at the end of the day when you can say 'I did my best', 'I can become better, I will.' --it is that faith and belief in oneself and one's dreams that drives a person on.

Hinata closed her eyes as a few flowers from the White Plum Blossom drew that had just begun to bloom danced away on the wind. '_Kagome'_, Hinata thought to herself, _'is a special person, and she's wonderful, and she's...'_ Hinata blushed at the thought, _'so beautiful.'_ Catching a glimpse of black cloth out of the corner of her eye, she spotted Kagome dressed in simple black cargo pants and a long-sleeved fishnet garment over a black tank top, yet somehow she managed to make them look so exotic. Hinata blushed, while looking down at her still developing fifteen year old body. Glancing at Kagome, she noticed her mind was somewhere else and took her time to take in the delicate features, blue-gray eyes, shadowed and bright, a cute nose, pale milky skin and pink lips that were quirked in a peculiar half-smile.

Hinata bit her lip and twiddled her fingers nervously again as she tentatively called out to her.

"Ka-Kagome-san?"

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kagome watched Hyuuga Hinata silently from the shadows, quietly, contemplatively, and with a small wistful smile on her face. Hinata was no doubt thinking about Naruto, with that blush on her face. But Kagome couldn't help but wonder what it was the Hyuuga saw in Naruto. It was true he was a rather fun individual, full of determination and will, a stubborn one that didn't know when to give up and kept to what he believed in--but still...the Kyuubi vessel didn't return Hinata's feelings. At least not from her point of view, Naruto still had a lot to learn. Kagome smiled fondly at the thought of the blonde haired shinobi, oddly enough he reminded her of a younger version of herself and Shippo crossed together.

But still...

How could he be so blind not to see Hinata's feelings. They were glaringly obvious. Kagome sighed softly, closing her eyes. She had come to this place, Konoha, a little over one year ago, completely by accident. The well had a malfunction of sorts and she ended up here. And here she had met many people but Hinata...Hinata was someone special. Kagome couldn't help the self-depreciating grin from appearing on her face.

_'There you go again, Kagome, caring for someone who's in love with someone else...haven't you learned your lesson yet?'_

It had been a rather startling revelation that she had felt more than just _friendly_ feelings towards the girl, two years younger than herself. At first she thought it was a protective older-sister like feeling but, sister-figures don't get jealous of hyper blonde boys who get attention from said 'sister figure'. However she couldn't help but feel a tiny sting of jealousy and envy whenever Naruto came around, it was obvious Hinata was smitten with the boy. Love just had to be a bitch and take a large chunk out of her while she wasn't looking--and make her fall for someone who could (most likely) never return her feelings---again.

Sighing once more, Kagome turned back to her favorite past time as of late, watching Hinata. As the first budding flowers fell off their branch and floated through the air around Hinata, Kagome couldn't help but compare her to those flowers. Hinata with her beautiful white eyes, so pure and innocent like the snow that was melting from the trees, and the petals of those flowers, she had such a sweet disposition--like the scent of the white plum blossoms. Naturally shy and introverted it just added to her appeal. Hinata was really beginning to grow up--she witnessed it as she began to grow stronger, more confident, but she still had a long way to go.

_'Like those small white plum buds__, she's just beginning to blossom.'_

"Ka-Kagome-san?" Hinata called softly.

"Kagome." Kagome automatically corrected, stepping out into the sunlight, gray blue eyes catching the white of Hinata as she padded her way quietly across the snow towards the younger girl.

"Ano, Kagome-sa...Kagome, what are you doing here?" Hinata inquired softly.

Kagome smiled softly, eyes soft.

"Just thinking, how about you, Hinata-chan?"

"Um...th-thinking." Hinata blushed.

Kagome grinned softly, "Thinking about Naruto, eh?"

Hinata blushed, unable to tell Kagome it wasn't Naruto-kun she was thinking about but her, so she just stayed silence, however Kagome took the silence for an affirmative and slung a slim, toned arm around Hinata's shoulders, making her blush even more.

"Don't worry Hinata-chan." Kagome said softly, "Naruto-kun has a lot left to learn, especially emotionally, after all he was denied such feelings as a child, ne? Give him time Hinata-chan, what will be, will be."

"You sound like Neji-san."

Kagome grinned wryly at the thought of being compared to Neji.

"I suppose I do." She said more to herself than Hinata.

"Naruto would be a fool to let you slip away. " Kagome said brushing a strand of dark hair away from Hinata's pretty face, enjoying the blush that spread across her face as she looked up at her. She was so adorable when she blushed. _'I wonder what else would make her blush?'_ Kagome thought absently, before being brought back to the present by Hinata's soft words.

"A-arigato...Kagome..."

"Eh?" Kagome looked at Hinata surprised. "For what?"

"For being here...for being you."

Kagome held her a little tighter then, drawing her in for a full hug, resting her face in Hinata's hair. Hinata hesitantly wound her arms around Kagome's waist and smiled as Kagome spoke one simple word in reply.

"Always."

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A/n: Well there it is. What do you think?


End file.
